


Second Chances

by hellvetica



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellvetica/pseuds/hellvetica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every one deserves a second chance.  Comes at the end of Booked, 2x34.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I had to get out of my head.

Another successful number outcome. Ms. Brozi had been saved from the Serbian hit squad that had been intent upon her death to keep her from testifying. Reese had dispatched them with his usual lethal efficiency. Fusco had rounded up the remaining ones and they were all either dead or in custody. Either way, they would not be bothering Ms. Brozi again. Benevolent Harold had even provided follow up employment for her by purchasing the hotel where she had been previously employed as a maid. He had a thing for hotels. She was now the manager, replacing Derek who had been discovered running a prostitution ring out of the hotel. Harold and John were celebrating, sitting in the bar of the Hotel Corona, having a drink when Zoe breezed in.

"I'll have what he's having," said Zoe, nodding toward John as she took an empty stool next to him. Harold was quick to notice the gleam in John's eyes as he contemplated Zoe.

Oh....OH." Ms. Brozi could we perhaps go to your office and go over the events calendar for the month." Harold quickly figured out that his presence was not wanted. After all he did have a genius IQ.

John gave a hint of a smile at his departing boss and turned his attention back to Zoe.

"Ever think about doing in-house work?"

"No, I'm kinda an independent contractor."

Glancing around to make sure Mr. Finch was not returning and they were alone, Reese continued in a slightly lower whisper. "I was thinking of something a little different."

"OK, You have my attention."

"It occurs to me that with Derek and Bud in jail, the girls are currently unemployed. What say we bring them back with a few amendments to their contracts?"

Zoe was never one to be at a loss for words, but the best she could do upon hearing John's offer was to raise one eyebrow and focus her undivided attention on John to see what followed.

"Yeah, I was thinking we could offer them a benefits package that included health coverage, educational benefits, retraining for those who want a new career and maybe even a retirement plan for those that don't. Maybe screen the client list a little more carefully to ensure their safety." His eyes were focused far away, somewhere in the past as he quietly sipped his beer, thinking of other events and other places and other handlers, waiting for Zoe to reply.

"And you want me to manage the day-to-day operation?"

"Well, yeah, Harold kinda keeps me busy with other things. I could be a silent partner."

"John, what's going on here?" Concern thick in her voice.

"Nothing Zoe, I just think everyone deserves a second chance and I'd like to see these girls get one."

They both fell silent for a while, sitting side-by-side, staring off in the distance.   
"John, you were never a prostitute."

"Yeah, Zoe, I was."


End file.
